HUGtto! Pretty Cure
You can do anything! You can become anything! Embrace the sparkling future! -Website's slogan is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fifteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is scheduled to air in February 2018, succeeding KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode on its initial time slot. The themes and motifs of this season include heroism, parenting, and jobs. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 16, 2017, and was confirmed on November 29 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1511867961. Synopsis :HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes Nono Hana is a second year middle school student who aims to become a stylish, mature big sister like figure. When she realises she is late for her first day of school, she cuts her bangs in a hurry, causing her hair to look like a mess! However, there’s a nice turn of events when she meets Hugtan and her guardian, Harry, who had fallen from the sky. But suddenly, the Criasu Corporation appears in hopes of stealing Hugtan's Mirai Crystal, so they create a scary monster to attack them! With the strong desire to protect Hugtan, a new Mirai Crystal appears and transforms Hana into the Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell.The Mirai Crystals are a crystalized form of Tomorrow Powerer, the magical power overflowing this world that creates a shining future for everyone. If it’s stolen, everyone’s future will disappear, including Hugtan’s future. The story of Cure Yell who should protect important things is about to begin! Characters Pretty Cure A 2nd year middle school student who had just transferred for the new semester. Hana is short for her age to the point that she looks almost child-like thus dreaming of becoming a stylish and mature big sister figure. Despite being clumsy, she is always up for a challenge. Thanks to her strong desire of protecting Hugtan, Hana becomes the Pretty Cure of High Spirit, . The kind class president from Hana's class who is gentle as an angel toward anyone. Her mother is an actor and Saaya herself was a famous child actor however now she doesn't know what to do in the future. Owing to her desire to protect Cure Yell and become a stronger person, Saaya transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, . A charming and mature girl from Hana's class who loves fashion. Homare is good at everything; furthermore she used to be a figure skater. However, she stopped skating when she failed to complete a jump thus looking down on the sport until she met Hana and Saaya. When her thoughts of completing the jump help her overcome the weakness, Homare becomes the Pretty Cure of Strength, . Allies A mysterious baby who fell from the sky, along with her guardian, Hariham Harry, while being chased by the Criasu Corporation. The world overflows with the power to create tomorrow called Tomorrow Powerer however, Hugtan seems sensitive to it, even weak if the power is decreased. Her favourite things are milk and the Cures, and she ends her sentences with "hagyu~". A hamster like fairy who fell from the sky with Hugtan. His role is to guide the Cures, but it seems he often fails to make them motivated. Harry can transform into an amazingly handsome boy and speaks in a kansai dialect. Criasu Corporation * "Boss" * * * * * * Supporting Characters - Hana's father. - Hana's mother. - Hana's younger sister. - A boy in Hana & Saaya's class Items * is the transformation device. To use it to transform, the girls need their respective transformation Mirai Crystal and need to yell the phrase, Heart Kiratto!. * are the collectables of the season and also serve as transformation trinkets. They contain Tomorrow Powerer and are the physical form of said power. * * Locations Trivia *''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending theme, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Much like its predecessor, the beginning of most episodes features Hana introducing herself to the audience before briefly recapping the previous episode. Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' [[HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise]]. Gallery External Links *Official Page on TV Asahi (Japanese) *Official Page on Toei Animation (Japanese) *15th Anniversary site (Japanese) Video References Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure